The devil sends flowers
by randomly-crazy-thinking
Summary: Fic exchange challenge. This one is for thepuppiesinpink.


Ok people this is for thepuppiesinpink. Her request was "A nice Henry/Elizabeth hurt/comfort fic of her having a stalker"

Well this was hard and it's all over the place I warn you! First time that I'm not writing smut so please don't be too judgy. I found it very difficult, I guess my mind works better with deviant plots! I also struggled a lot to give this closure. I think it's a very interesting plot that could have a million different outcomes so I hope that I didn't disappointed you, thepuppiesinpink.

I don't know the time difference but I hope I didn't cheat technically, because here is already day 3. Sorry I'm late to the party... Enjoy! And Happy New Episode Day to all!

8 am and 9 minutes. Blake checked his watch again. She should be showing up in the elevator over the next 2 minutes. On mondays she always came in early(er) trying to tackle the beginning of the week with full force and energy.

At the ding of the elevator, Blake straightened his tie.

"Morning Blake", "Morning Mam, here is the Render Safe analysis report." Blake responded handing to his boss the document – "First order of business is the meeting with Minister Chen to discuss the possibility of China being part of Render Safe".

"How was the weekend Mam? Good. How was yours Blake? Good Mam thank you for asking" She mocked imitating his voice playing out what should've been their first interaction of the week. Blake was always just business no fun and she liked to tease him about it. "Ah. Ah." Blake responded sarcastly and continued by adding "I see you are in a good mood today maybe it will go along with the present that waits for you in your office". That spiked her interest, "What d'you mean?" She asked taking her eyes briefly from the papers in her hands as they walked to her office. "Why don't you go in and find it yourself?" Blake responded challenging her.

As she entered her office her eyes landed on the big bouquet of red roses that rested on her desk. She smiled immediately thinking of Henry, who else could be sending her flowers, especially roses. As she reached for them, she took a moment to appreciate the amazing smell that irradiated from the bouquet. She looked for a card but had no luck finding one. "Hey Blake?" She called. "Yes Mam?" Blake appeared in seconds at her door as always ready to help. "There was no card in the bouquet?" "No Mam, but is there really a question about who send them?!" Blake interjected with a knowing smirk on his face. The marriage of the Secretary with Doctor McCord was always, since he started working for her, one of the things that he loved about her. They showed so much love towards each other, it was refreshing, so different from the hypocrisy atmosphere lived on the Hill. Playing along Elizabeth smiled "Maybe I have a secret admirer".

She decided to set the bouquet at the end right of her desk wanting to appreciate the amazing smell of the roses throughout the day of work. She settled behind her desk and took her phone from her purse wanting to send a quick message of thank you to Henry: _Thank you for the flowers baby, they're beautiful! Love u, se_ – as she was finishing writing Blake walked in letting her know that China's Foreign Minister was there – "Ok send him in." Elizabeth said saving her message and putting her phone away.

Minister Chen entered her office soon with a smile on his lips, "Madam Secretary, Good morning". She took his hand, retrieving his greeting "Minister Chen, so nice to see you. Thank you for coming". She finished motioning for him to seat at her desk with her. As soon has Ming Chen set in his chair, his attention was captured by the big bouquet. He smiled "beautiful flowers", his tone was almost of teasing, they were becoming good friends despite their countries differences. A loving smile reached Elizabeth's lips as she sat at her desk and took a brief look of the bouquet, "yes they are". "Maybe I should ask your husband for the name of the florist" Chen smirked. He and Elizabeth took it as a habit to talk about their families, it lighted the mood and reminded them both that the other one was only human too. A nervous laugh fell from Elizabeth's mouth and her cheeks became a little rosy, "How are the kids?"

She entered the house and automatically discarded her briefcase on the couch of the home office along with her big coat and high heels. She could smell what seemed to be the amazing bolognese that Henry cooked so perfectly, she was happy to have come home at a decent hour. "Hi family" she said enthusiastically as she reached the kitchen. Jason and Ally were setting up the table as Stevie prepared a salad. They all said their hellos with Elizabeth dramatically throwing them kisses in the air. She reached Henry at the stove, "Hi Chef McCord" she mocked. They treated each other with a quick peck on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his middle as he scooped her closer under his arm letting her snuggle up to him more.

Henry snuggled to his wife's body as he entered their bed, felling her moan in response to his presence he squeezed her half-sleeping form even more against him. Already fading to sleep Elizabeth felt the day wash over her and she remembered the bouquet again. Giving Henry's arm around her middle a little tug she said huskily "Thank you for the flowers they were beautiful". Henry was already dowsing off to sleep, still his confused mind found its voice "what flowers?".

"In my office today" Elizabeth stated with a yawn. "Wasn't me babe" opening his eyes a little now more curious about the whole thing. "No?!" Elizabeth was surprised and looked at him almost needing to check if he was messing with her. "Maybe i have a secret admirer" she smirked pecking his lips and snuggling further into his body. Henry pinched her ribs responding to her teasing making her squirm a little.

Soon they settled into a rhythmic breathing and fell asleep relaxed and content to be in each other embrace.

As Friday rolled in, Elizabeth was feeling the tiredness and irritation of a week that had started so good with no major problems but that by Wednesday had transformed itself in a international drama that kept her away from her family for the past 48 hours. When she entered the house that night she felt the heaviness of the week on her back. She made the futile attempt to, clumsily, take of her her coat, blazer and shoes as soon as she stepped inside the house thinking it would delete the heaviness of the demanding job. Throwing everything on the floor in a pool she sighted understanding that the stress that she carried was not pressed on her by the confinements of her clothes. Approaching the kitchen she noticed her husband sipping a glass of wine in the dark. "Hey, what are you doing here in the dark?" She moved to turn on the light. In the kitchen counter beside the bottle of wine was an amazing bouquet of red roses. "This came in for you" Henry responded dryly pointing to the bouquet. "Oh?! Did it have a card?" Another bouquet with no name on it seemed something oddly wrong especially since it wasn't Henry who was sending her the flowers. Henry pushed a small card towards her on the countertop. It was light beige with letters engraved in gold in an artistic and difficult font to read.

 _The sky can only wish to be as bright as the blue of your eyes_

 _And the flowers can only crave for the exquisite aroma of your skin_

"What is this Elizabeth?" Henry asked, his body looked defeated, his eyes piercing through hers. He continued with pained eyes "I don't wanna ask, but I can't stop thinking about it." Elizabeth tossed the card on the countertop and moved closer to him guessing what he was thinking, "Come on baby, do you so really think I would cheat on you?" Her tone was incredulous, the all situation was weird and creepy and she didn't enjoy it one bit.

Henry raised his hand so that she couldn't come into his personal space. He wanted her comfort but his strained heart needed an answer first, "No. I don't know. I don't believe it but deep down I still need you to said it. Are you cheating on me?"

Elizabeth took is hand as she interjected, looking him deep in the eyes "Baby, no. You know me, you know us. I would never do anything like that.". " I'm jealous ", Henry whispered his words, looking down, ashamed of his statement. "Well you don't have to be. Honestly I'm kind of creeped out about this all flowers situation. It's a little unsettling, I don't know who is sending them and it's very weird. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Matt about it, see if they can find anything"

"Ok. I'm sorry I feel stupid that I'm like this when you are obviously concerned about it" After hearing her Henry was feeling even worst knowing that he was being irrational about the situation.

Elizabeth moved to his embrace resting her hands on the sides of his torso she assured him "Hey don't think about it. You are the love of my life Henry. And I don't need an excuse to remind you of that every single day for the rest of our lives. I love you and that won't change ever." She kissed him sweetly on the lips before continuing "Even if my secret admirer his Brad Pitt" She finished with a wink bringing lightness to the situation. She new well that this could potentially be a very concerning situation but right now that didn't matter. What matter was her husband. And she wanted nothing more to make him forget the situation and showing him how much he was loved.


End file.
